Aura Matrix
by bahamutOm234
Summary: During an average day in Magix the Winx Club feels a painful spike in power, when they go to check it out they see a bizzarre distortion, soon Faragonda comes to see what it is and a boy crashes out of the vortex, it's revealed that he holds a powerful magic known as The Aura Matrix. He joins the Winx on their adventures. I forgot to mention Riven is with the Trix. OC X Harem
1. The Distortion, who's the boy?

**I do not own Winx Club in any way, shape or form. However I do own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind said gear)**

At the Alfea school for fairies, Bloom rushes into Ms. Faragonda's office and said, "Ms. Faragonda something's going on outside." The cranky lady nearby, Ms. Griselda says, "Your just asking for detention with this trick." Bloom said, "Ms. Griselda neither my friends nor myself have the ability to cause the distortion in the sky." Faragonda decides to see what this is about, followed by Griselda but nothing could've prepared them for the distortion that Bloom was talking about. Outside they saw the sky distorting into the cone shape with all of the sky flowing toward the tip. Faragonda asks, "What happened Bloom?" As they walked to her friends Bloom responded, "Well me and the girls were just hanging out, trying to strengthen our powers in case we get attacked. Anyway as we were eating at Magix we felt our powers spike, but in a painful way, when the pain subsided Tecna ran a scan to try to figure out what the hell happened and it detected a large spike in power from the area ahead. We wanted to see what caused us the pain so we followed the sensor then this happened, that was an hour ago and, according to Tecna it's only gotten stronger." As the three arrived, Saladine and the specialist from Red Fountain school for Heroes also arrived, Saladine and Faragonda greeted each other and Saladine said, "The boys were on a patrol when their ship started acting up and when they passed this everything returned to normal, they then said I should take a look at this, but nothing could have prepared me for this."

Soon even Griffin and several students from Cloud Tower arrived wondering about this distortion, after a couple more minutes of nothing Bloom walked up and asked, "Ms. Faragonda?" Turning to her Faragonda said, "Yes Bloom?" Bloom then said, "Um.. Well.. I read somewhere that... Uh.. Sometimes something like this can.. Uh.. Be caused by a... um.. A collision of two powers.. Could that be what's causing this?" Faragonda looked at Saladine and Griffin then said, "It's possible that if two powers clash a portal can be torn open, but tell me where did you read this." Bloom said, "Well... Um... When you took our powers away for sneaking into Cloud Tower to get Stella's ring back, I decided to read up on spells so I can get the hang of my powers better so I went into the library and read a book on the realms to see if I could learn any spells from those realms. Instead I found a chapter that said if two great powers clash a portal can open, but the rest was too faded to read."

Saladine said, "While it's possible for a portal to open, the likelihood is slim as most of the time there's a buildup of power that suddenly releases." Griffin then said, "Yes and if not that, one power is stronger than the other. And the weakest gets canceled out." The wind that generated from the distortion grew stronger as a vortex started shaping in the sky, angry that the wind was messing up their hair three witches, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy used their powers on the vortex thinking it would stop the wind. Unfortunately for them, the vortex shot their powers back at them with twice the power and sent them flying.

The three schools had set up shelters while they monitored the vortex, which after a few hours started to spark sending lightning bolts everywhere then the vortex opened slightly and showed a shadowy figure struggling against something the opening widened and the figure was revealed to be a boy about 16 but the shadow wasn't really detailed so all they saw was the boy wearing goggles with a seafoam green band. The image shifted a couple minutes later to reveal the boy fighting another, with each clash a jolt was sent through the vortex. Eventually the finer details were revealed, the boy with goggles had a scar on his jaw and pitch black hair, after a shift the boys eyes were revealed to be a piercing teal. The boy then said, "Draginigon." And his usually round pupils slit and curved slightly then turned to a stormy grey yet appeared like lighting was crashing into a fire.

The other figure was revealed to have blood red eyes with pitch black sclera, after several more clashes the two jumped away and it was revealed that the battle was taking place in a valley and there were craters in the walls and ground from the clashes. Seeing no further interest in the vortex Griffin and the Cloud Tower witches left while Saladine, the Specialists, Faragonda, Griselda and the Winx stayed. The boy with goggles then said, "It's time to finish this." And rushed at the other figure who also attacked, this clash however unleashed an explosion that echoed through the vortex sending everyone except Griselda who returned to Alfea, flying while demolishing the shelters.

When the smoke cleared, Saladine asked, "Is everyone alright?" Faragonda picked herself up and said, "I'm alright." The specialists rose next and said, "We're okay, a little winded but okay." The Winx then groaned and rolled over before saying, "Same here." Looking back to the vortex they saw it pulse and glow before disappearing completely, leaving a massive crater still covered by smoke. Techna sent a surveillance drone down the crater only to see a person shaped hole going down an additional ten feet. The drone returned and Techna said, "Someone's down there, likely the boy with the goggles." One of the specialists, Timmy, said "It's quite surprising the he survived if he is down there. That blast looked like it could turn Red Fountain to rubble." When the smoke finally cleared they saw that the crater was easily 200 ft across and 160 ft deep including the human shaped hole. As they were about to go down to make sure the boy's still alive they heard a loud groan that echoed from the crater.

Getting closer they heard the boy say, "Ugh, damn that hurt like hell. At least I conquered my dark side, he'll never cause trouble again. But my god he was obnoxious, shoulda known his powers would be directly opposite my own. Him being my shadow half and all." As he climbed out he finished, "Now where did I end up?" He then looked at the crater he was in and said, "Damn, looks like I overdid it this time, oh well I'll patch it up." Climbing out of the crater he chanted, "Earth, ancient, strong, and everchanging. Hear my call and lend your power to me." He then said, "Earthen rejuvenation." The crater then filled itself in and grass grew over as if it hadn't just been a massive crater. He then turned and asked, "Now could someone tell me where in the Multiverse I..." He didn't finish because he collapsed unconscious.

It took a minute for anyone to react, because he had just fought his evil half, dug a massive crater, used a spell to fill in the crater, then was about to ask where he was before passing out, but what got them was how nonchalant he was about the whole thing, as if it was a common thing to him. Flora suddenly shouted, " _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!_ " Which was a far cry from the normally quiet and soft spoken fairy, Bloom said, "We should get him to Alfea and when he wakes up we can ask him." Faragonda said, "Yes, let's take him to the infirmary, then we can figure out what happened." The specialists carried the boy as they went back, seeing they were lead by Faragonda, Griselda didn't bother to ask what went on.

In the infirmary, Tecna and Timmy ran diagnostic scans as they were doing this Musa suddenly said, "He must have some form of magic if the barrier didn't block him out, I mean we were still reeling a little that we forgot the barrier was there." Timmy and Techna turned and said, "That shouldn't be possible, only princesses have magic." The boy woke up, turned to them and said, "You're wrong."

 **A/N: So yeah, a Winx Club fanfic... Next time the boy will explain some things and I'll go from there.**

 **Read and review**


	2. Korogra's Explanation

**I do not own Winx Club in any way, shape or form. However I do own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind said gear)**

Everyone turned to the voice and were surprised to see the boy wide-awake, "He then said, "In reality, all get magic it just reveals itself more in princesses but sometimes princes, like myself, unlock their magic." Stella flirtatiously asked, "So you're a prince?" Korogra blankly looked at her and said, "I just said I was." Faragonda asked, "What realm are you prince of?" The boy said, "I'm Korogra, Prince of Jikkanu... Or I would be, if the kingdom wasn't rubble but at the moment I am heir to the village Ryūgakure of Myth Country on the Illusion Continent."

Saladine asked, "Illusion Continent? Ryūgakure?" Korogra said, "It's understandable you'd be confused, it's called the Illusion Continent because the continent is surrounded by a special barrier that allows it to move. It appears in one place for a few years then vanishes, only to appear somewhere else those that see it before it vanishes wonder if it ever actually existed. And Ryūgakure is better known as the village hidden with dragons, due to its proximity to a dragon nest." Another specialist, Brandon, said, "Dragons are a myth." Turning to him, Korogra said, "Wrong, they exist and are very proud creatures, they may seem like myths but that's because humans kill them indiscriminately because of the stories that depict them as evil beasts that just want to burn the world. Answer me this, if another species was encroaching on your land would you fight back?" Brandon was silent, Korogra said, "That was the only reasons some dragons attacked, others live in peace."

Korogra stood, and the blankets fell off him revealing his bare chest, the girls blushed and the guys' jaws dropped as they saw Korogra's muscles. He then ran his hand through his hair, while a simple motion the girls saw his muscles ripple which increased their blush, yet at the same time the movement allowed the sunlight to trace the jagged scar across his chest from his shoulder to his opposite hip. Faragonda asked, "Excuse me Prince Korogra," Korogra said, "I'm not technically a prince yet, so please just call me Korogra." Faragonda said, "Very well Korogra, how did you get that scar?" Korogra said, "Oh that? I was in a battle with something called 'Spectral Keeper' it clawed me and well... That happened."

He then showed them a book that depicted the Spectral Keeper and said, "That's the thing that gave me this." Sky, another specialist, said, "That thing looks nasty." Korogra slipped a shirt on and said, "Eh, not the nastiest thing I've gone up against, check the section labeled B/M for Beasts of Myth." Curious he flipped to the section and he stood there stunned, Timmy looked and saw why, on the page was a four headed dragon but each head was different, one was skeletal, one was lava, one looked like a sea serpent and the last looked like a cobra.

Slipping on a spare shirt, Korogra said, "That's the Quadra, a Hydra that no matter what has four heads, damn thing's a pain in the ass to kill." Bloom asked, "What else does that book show?" Korogra popped his neck and said, "It depicts all the creatures I've gone up against, notes, strategies, and extra details. It's sectioned off by type and classification." Techna took a look and said, "But most of these creatures are non-existent." Korogra said, "Maybe in here and your home realm, but in a realm I came across due to a power flux they are almost common. Well except the Beasts of Myth, obviously, being mythic beasts they're damn hard to find but they do exist." Flora handed him back the book, and asked, "What were you about to say before you passed out?"

Korogra said, "Oh right, I was about to ask if anyone could tell me where in the Multiverse I was, or am as the case maybe." Faragonda said, "Well Korogra, you are in the realm of Magix, this is Alfea school for fairies and I am the headmistress. Call me Ms. Faragonda." Korogra looked around and said, "Alfea in Magix huh? I could've sworn I heard those names before I arrived, hmm." He smiled and said, "Looks like I'll be around for awhile, so would you mind telling me your names?" Saladine said, "I am headmaster of Redfountain school for heroes and princes. These are the specialists; Sky, Brandon, and Timmy."

Korogra shook each of their hands then the Winx introduced themselves starting with Bloom, "I'm Bloom, I come from Gardenia and I just recently discovered my magic. Then there's Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora." Stella then cozied up to Korogra and said, "You're a cute one, I'm the princess of Solaria." Korogra gave a half-lidded grin and said, "Thank you, and I must say you girls are rather cute yourselves." The Winx blushed, Korogra's eyes snapped fully open and he tensed. Everyone looked confused, Korogra's hands erupted in blue fire and he leapt out the window, Saladine said, "Specialists, please find out what Korogra is going after." Faragonda said, "Girls, please do the same. Saladine and I will wait here."

The Specialist grabbed their weapons and followed him, the Winx transformed and followed them. Catching up with the Specialists, they looked around for Korogra but didn't find him, as they were about to head back they heard rustling from the trees then a dog-like beast was thrown out into the clearing, it stood revealing two horns sticking up from its shoulders. It began to charge them when a cat-like creature was thrown into it followed by a giant bird creature, the Specialists and Winx attacked but they couldn't do much and were knocked away. Korogra jumped out, the blue fire trailing behind him and he punched the dog creature away.

He turned and saw the bird trying to crush the semi-conscious Specialists and Winx seeing this something snapped and Korogra said, "No you fucking don't!" And tackled the bird as the others were returning to consciousness they saw the blue fire around Korogra flare up and cover him. The others fully woke up and saw him on fire but they were captivated by the beauty of the fire, inside Korogra looked at his hands while thinking, _'What is this? Is this my Aura? Wait, I feel something... Is my Aura evolving?_ ' Then his aura shifted giving him gauntlets with fingerless gloves, thick boots, sturdy pants with claw-shaped knee pads, a shirt with chainmail in the sleeves, a visor shaped like a wolf's head, a cape that doubled as wings, and a katana that looks like the blade is coming out of a dragon's mouth.

Korogra swiped his hand out horizontally and the fire dispersed and a crystal appeared on the backs of is gauntlets opposite his palm. Sliding the visor down he said, "Well Dual Horn, Coeurl, and Zu time for your destruction." He drew his katana in his right hand and formed a claw over his left and rushed at the three, easily killing the Zu jumping back his katana glowed red and Korogra said, "This is gonna be fun." Then he held his katana up and a giant fireball formed at the tip and he swung down saying, "Meteor Strike" the meteor was launched at the Dual Horn killing it as well, he then backflipped away from the Coeurl's blast, sheathed his katana, and dispersed the claw before focusing then saying, "Aqua Laser" and a massive laser of water shot out killing the Coeurl.

Korogra turned back to normal and said between breaths, "That... Was... Exhausting." He held out a hand to Bloom and helped her to her feet, doing the same with the other Winx. Turning to where the enemies were they all saw little glowing orbs that shined in the light, giving both the clearing and Korogra an almost ethereal glow. Suddenly a peaceful prayer-like tune began to play and Korogra followed the tune with smooth and fluid motions and with the final step at the end of the tune the orbs faded to nothing.

 **A/N: So I'm gonna stop here, next time Faragonda and Saladine will find out what happened.** **I apologize for lack of updates, I just haven't been motivated.**

 **read and review**


	3. Transformation, aura matrix revealed

**I do not own Winx Club in any way, shape or form. However I do own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind said gear)**

On the way back, Musa asked, "Hey Korogra what were those things?" Korogra replied, "The creatures were a Dual Horn, Zu, and Coeurl. I've dealt with them on a regular basis, anyway the Dual Horn is the easiest to kill but can do a fair bit of damage. The Zu, while slow can hit hard, when the pattern on the underside of the wings glow it can create a sonic boom that if you're not careful could confuse you into attacking your allies. Finally the Coeurl is a dangerous combination of speed and power the blaster move it used is powerful enough to knock you out in one hit." Sky asked, "What about the orbs?"

Korogra said, "Those are called Pyreflies, most of the creatures from my book are made from Pyreflies. Pyreflies are the souls of the dead which, most of the time, go to the afterlife." Flora asked, "Most of the time?" Nodding, Korogra replied, "Yeah, sometimes the Pyreflies gather and form into those creatures, usually if the souls have lingering regrets. Which brings me to another thing that can happen." Bloom asked, "What?" Korogra continued, "Occasionally, the creatures can oversoul." Techna asked, "Oversoul?" Korogra said, "That's when more Pyreflies than normal form a creature giving it abilities and attacks it wouldn't normally have in addition to making it harder to kill."

Back at Alfea, Korogra said, "Sorry about dashing of like that my aura reacted to something." Faragonda said, "It's fine, we used my crystal ball to see what happened. I cannot thank you enough for helping the girls out when those beasts appeared." Korogra said, "Hey, I do whatever I can to help my friends." Surprised, Brandon asked, "We're friends?" Korogra said, "Course we are." Faragonda said, "Now Korogra, what happened earlier?" Korogra shrugged, "I don't know. One minute the Zu is trying to crush the semi-conscious Specialists and Winx, the next my aura evolves and I transform like I did." Saladine asked, "would you please try to transform now?" Korogra shrugged, "Sure." Korogra closed his eyes and concentrated, after a minute or so he felt something ignite.

Drawing on that power, his aura flared up like before and inside the aura the gauntlets formed over his hands, the boots formed over his feet, the pants with claw knee pads formed next, followed by the shirt, visor, and cape. The aura dispersed forming the crystals then the katana formed hanging from his belt. Korogra said, "There it is." Faragonda said, "It seems our suspicions were right Saladine." Saladine said, "Yes." Timmy asked, "What suspicion?" Faragonda replied, "From what we've seen both through my crystal ball, and just now. It seems Korogra holds the Aura Matrix." Korogra asked, "What's that?"

Saladine responded, "The Aura Matrix is a great power that is almost as powerful as the legendary Dragon Flame." Stella said, "Weren't the witches looking for the Dragon Flame?" Tecna said, "I've read that the Dragon Flame has the potential to bring ruin. To think there is a force almost as strong." Faragonda said, "Indeed, if the witches were to get their hands on the Dragon Flame it would be disastrous for all of Magix." Turning back to normal, Korogra said, "You said the Aura Matrix is almost as powerful as this Dragon Flame right? Well if they end up getting their hands on it I'll just have to prove it isn't meant for them!" Bloom asked, "What do you mean?" Korogra responded, "During my travels, I've come across many powerful artifacts and the like. During that time people like those witches may have gotten their grubby mitts on the artifacts and thought they were all powerful. Only for the rightful owners to take back said artifacts and completely overpower those that thought they were destined for that power."

Flora said, "I get it, only the true owner can unleash its full potential." Korogra nodded, "Exactly." Saladine said, "Perhaps you'd like to join Redfountain?" Korogra said, "I don't think so." Surprised Stella asked, "Why?" Korogra responded, "No offense to you or your school Saladine, but a large portion of princes are absolute idiots. They, for the most part, rely too heavily on weaponry. Whereas they have ignored the magic that they were born with, I maintain a balance between my physical and magical prowess."

Saladine said, "You needn't worry Korogra, now that you mention it you are correct. Many of my students rely on brawn over brain." Korogra said, "Well from the aura of the Specialists, they might never discover their magic." Turning to Faragonda, he said, "Perhaps you could say you are conducting an experiment and are testing to see if a future prince could learn magic, but the truth of my power will only be known by you, Saladine, the Specialists, and the Winx." Faragonda said, "That is a marvelous idea, that way no one will question what a prince is doing going to classes here at Alfea. I will announce this tomorrow morning." Saladine said, "Yes, but you are getting ahead of yourself Faragonda. Where will he sleep?" Korogra said, "I don't mind sleeping outside." Musa said, "I don't think so, you can bunk with us." Korogra said, "No thanks, not that you girls aren't beautiful. But you deserve your privacy." Faragonda said, "We have a spare room across from the girls, you can use that." Stella said, "Wait, there's a room across the hall?"

Faragonda said, "Yes, it hasn't been used for a long time as such when the halls were redone they accidentally covered it." She then led them to the room and magically removed the wallpaper. Korogra opened the door and said, "This will do nicely." He then gathered his aura and blasted the room with it, miraculously cleaning the room in seconds. Sensing their wonder he said, "From what I've read and learned, aura can do all kinds of things. Cleaning a room is just one potential use..." He then made bags appear from thin air and said, "Another use is creating pocket dimensions and storing things in the pocket dimension." Flora asked, "Can we help you unpack?" Korogra said, "Sure." Handing Musa a box, he said, "Put those on the shelf in the corner. Careful, they're fragile." Musa opened the box and said, surprised, "You make figurines?!" Korogra said, "Sure do, sell them too. Bloom may've heard of a shop called 'The Crafty Carver' that's my shop, granted I've managed to expand to various dimensions so maybe you've all heard of it."

Bloom asked, "Wait, you made the figurine my dad bought my mom last year?" As Korogra put his spare clothes in the dresser he asked, "Does it have a four-pointed star with wings on the stand?" Bloom said, "Yeah." Korogra said, "Then yes, I did." Stella found a staff and asked, "What's this for?" Korogra said, "Oh that? I was a thief for a short time, only stealing from criminals. After all there's no challenge, no honor, no fun in stealing from ordinary people. Just lean it against the wall by the book called 'The Kanbara Kraft'; it's a book my ancestors wrote on thieving." Flora found some pictures and asked, "Who are these?"

 **A/N: It's been quite awhile since anything has been updated (Damn writer's block and lack of motivation). Anyway, next I will probably have Faragonda introduce Korogra to the other fairies and have the Dragon Flame revealed, Korogra will also explain who the people in the pictures are.**


	4. Korogra, Welcome to Alfea

**I do not own Winx Club in any way, shape or form. However I do own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind said gear)**

Seeing the pictures, Korogra said, "Those are of my old friends." Taking one he said, "This is of my old team, myself, Sekanell Higashi, she's the pink haired girl, Suskon Utiine, he was my best friend, Terrak Itaan, the blonde with the fox, and Kakano Isitek, my old sensei." Sky asked, "What happened to them?" Korogra responded, "Years back, Suskon was killed and I couldn't save him. When he died, the team just fell apart." Everyone was speechless as he set the picture on a shelf, Musa asked, "Who's with you in this one?" Seeing the picture, he said, "Oh that's Katrina, I called her 'Kitty' we were partners in a spy agency. The guy unconscious on the ground the agency called 'Snaptooth' we never knew his real name, he was the biggest thorn in the agency's side. Anyway, after a few years I left the agency so I don't know what happened to her."

Taking the last photo, he continued, "This one came out of nowhere. As you can tell I know how to fight with a sword, especially after you saw me get rid of the Zu, Coeurl, and Dual Horn. But you probably aren't aware that I was a mercenary for a time, that day as I was heading into town for a job I saw those to fighting each other I was going to ignore it as I didn't like interfering with another's fight. However, as I'd only recently discovered my Aura, I acted and stopped what would've been the killing blow." Putting it with the others, he said, "Alright, that should do it." Turning to Faragonda, Korogra asked, "When's breakfast tomorrow?" Faragonda said, "Breakfast is from 7:00 to 8:30. During which I'll announce your arrival." Nodding, he said, "I take it you'll give me my schedule then as well." Faragonda said, "Yes, of course. As it is almost curfew, we'll leave you be." She, alongside Saladine, the Specialists, and Winx then left.

The next morning, Korogra woke up and went through a short version of his exercise regime, as normally he'd have gone outside but decided to remain hidden until Faragonda announces his arrival, once finished the Winx knocked and he called, "Door's open." Bloom said, "Morning Korogra." He responded, "Morning Bloom." She said, "So are you ready for your first day at Alfea?" He responded, "As I'll every be." He then shouted, "Oh crap!" Musa asked, "What's up?" Korogra said, "I just realized something." Flora asked, "What?" And he responded, "This was an all-girls school, and I'm the first guy student here." Stella asked, "What's the big deal?" Korogra responded, "Think about it Stella, I'm the first guy student in who knows how long." Seeing that she still doesn't get it he said, "Being the first guy in so long, the other girls will likely swarm me trying to get me to spend time with them. And there's what 900 girls aside from you five?" Tecna said, "Actually 965 girls total." **(No idea how many students there actually are at Alfea)**

Musa said, "Oh dude, that's gonna be a mess." Korogra said, "Yeah. Anyway when it comes time for me to show my magic I'll probably just form an orb of Aura. As the Aura Matrix is something only known to you girls, Faragonda, the Specialists, and Saladine." Flora asked, "But aren't you worried if the witches find out about the Aura Matrix they'll try to take it from you?" Korogra had a blank face for a minute then laughed, "I don't care if they try. After all someone has to be born with the ability to use aura to even try taking it, and according to my research I'm the first one to be born in over a thousand years." Tecna said, "We should get going to breakfast, Korogra how are you going to get there unseen?" He smirked, "Aura can do many things Tec, invisibility is child's play." Then with a whisper of 'Aura Veil' he vanished and said, "Let's go." They were startled at first but headed off with Korogra behind them on the way out he locked the door. At the Cafeteria the Winx sat in there usual spot and Griselda said, "Ms. Faragonda has an announcement so behave."

Faragonda stepped up and said, "Yesterday I sensed a build up of magic, when I followed it I came across something unexpected, a boy unconscious in the grass. When he woke I asked why I sensed magic from him and he told me that although magic more often manifests in princesses it can manifest in princes, I then decided to conduct an experiment to see if he could learn magic here at Alfea. Please give a warm welcome to Korogra future prince of a realm called Jikkanu." All the girls clapped and Korogra stepped forward, as he dropped the veil while Faragonda was talking, he then said, "As Faragonda said, My name's Korogra the future prince of Jikkanu. I look forward to my time here, now before you ask I don't know what my future kingdom is like as years before I was born it was destroyed and I'm currently working to rebuild, but that can wait until I've learned my magic."

One of the girls called, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Korogra muttered, "I knew someone would ask that." He then said, "I've had crushes before but no girlfriend, however I'm not looking for one at the moment." Another asked, "Can you show us your magic?" Korogra said, "Sure, I've practiced before but that has only been to defend myself." He then acted like he was concentrating and an orb of aura formed, he then said, "From what I learned before I woke up here in Magix, this is called an 'Aura Sphere' and was my basic means of defense. I've been trying to shape it but it might explode in my face." He then focused on the orb and launched it forming a crude bird shape before exploding.

His piece said, he got his food and took the empty seat near the Winx and whispered, "Let's make this convincing and have one of you start a conversation with me." Agreeing, Bloom asked, "Hey Korogra? How'd you end up in Magix anyway?" He responded, "Not quite sure actually, one minute all of my attention and concentration is on trying to shape my Aura Spheres and the next thing I know I wake up in the Infirmary." Tecna said, "Well there's a high probability that as you were trying to shape them its power became to great to contain and detonated knocking you unconscious and opening a portal to Magix." Korogra said, "Well you're right that it's possible, but then these things tend to happen with me. Certainly wouldn't be the first time I've woken up somewhere unfamiliar."

After the breakfast, he continued talking with the Winx on the way to class. He showed that while his magic might not be as stable he can excel in class. That night as he is sleeping he hears a commotion from across the hall then knocks saying, "Girls? It's Korogra, what's with the commotion?" Flora opens the door and said, "It's Bloom, she's talking in her sleep again." Coming in he hears her muttering and asks, "Does she do this often? Stella said, "Yeah she hears voices in her head too, it started when we snuck into Cloud Tower to take my ring back from the witches." Korogra rubs the sleep from his eyes and said, "Well there has to be a reason it started happening, my only guess is that it has something to do with her powers. I have a suspicion, but I'd rather not reveal it until I find proof. Anyway I'd recommend calming down or you're liable to wake Bloom up, or in the worst case scenario draw Grumpy Griselda up here. All that aside I think questioning it would be pointless, if I learned anything during my travels it's that the truth will always reveal itself but usually not when or how you expect it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

 **A/N: About damn time I update huh? Anyway I'm gonna cut it here, and next time is the reveal of the Dragon Flame and Korogra's first encounter with the Trix, then I'll go from there.**

 **read and review**


	5. Battle with Trix, Dragon Flame revealed

**I do not own Winx Club in any way, shape or form. However I do own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind said gear)**

The following morning things went fine until Stella just had to insult some upperclassmen and was hit with a spell giving her mood swings. As Bloom explained the dream Techna analyzed it and said, "It is highly likely that the woman is trying to give you a message Bloom." She asks, "You think?" Korogra responded, "I'm almost positive by this point, I mean if the aforementioned woman keeps contacting you there has to be a reason. Plus without her you all would've died. Take it from me, when someone saves your life then keeps trying to contact you more often than you might expect they're trying to help." Unfortunately right as he finished one of Stella's mood swings his and she said, "Oh come on, you're all blowing this way out of proportion who cares why she keeps talking to Bloom." Sound as insensitive as she was Bloom stormed off to try and find something about the woman in the library, unnoticed by the girls an angry twitch started in Korogra's eye so he turned and left saying, "I'm gonna go blow off steam so I don't do something I regret."

Musa said to Flora, "This is the first time I've seen Korogra ticked off." Flora said, "Yeah, me to." Finding his way to an empty classroom he used his aura to create some training dummies and set about blowing them up or tearing them apart. Once he calmed down he left the room to see Bloom leave the library and Faragonda close the library and muttered, "There's no way Faragonda would close the library without reason. The only explanation I can think of is as Bloom was looking for information a book came from the restricted section." Making his way to the girls' room he knocked, "Girls, its Korogra. Can I come in?" Tecna said, "Of course." And opened the door, coming in he said, "Thanks Tec." Seeing Bloom he asked, "Did you find anything in the library?" She responded, "Yeah, the woman's name was Daphne and she was one of nine nymphs that ruled the magic dimension following the disappearance of dragons." As they were talking they saw Musa ran out of her room and heard Tecna and Flora shout at Stella. Korogra sighed, "Looks like Stella had a mood swing, c'mon Bloom." She nodded and followed after, unfortunately they saw her get on the bus and go to Magix city. Moments later Stella, Flora, and Tecna ran up to them and Stella asked, "Have you seen Musa?" Bloom said, "She just left for the city." Korogra angrily said, "Why do you want to know? Want to insult her again? Tch, some friend you are." Stella said, "No! I need to apologize." Sarcastically rolling his eyes he responded, "Sure you do, and the second she accepts you'll turn on her again." Flora intervened, "No she really means it this time." Glancing between the two he said, "Doubtful, far as I know the spell's still in effect and will be till sundown." Mentally he said, "And cue mood swing." Which was true as just then she said, "By the way Bloom, what did you do to your hair? Brush it with an egg beater?" Bloom angrily said, "Stella!"

Meanwhile in Magix City, Musa is venting her frustrations when she notices some witches in a cafe and asks herself, "The witches are having a party?" She then noticed Riven and Darcy talking and listened trying to make something out, unfortunately Icy and Stormy sneak behind her and Icy said, "Well, well, look who's here." Stormy said, "Why, it's one of the little fairies?" Musa said, "Come on. Not today." And tries to walk away only for Icy to block her way and say, "Not so fast. Where do you think you're going?" She responded, "Back to Alfea." Eventually Musa had enough and slapped Icy who grew angry and told another witch to go inside and get the others as they need to teach a winx a lesson. Back at Alfea, Flora said, "Congratulations, Stella. Musa's gone and we don't know which bus she took." She responded with, "The only bus that stops here is the one from Magix. It's a no-brainer Flora." Who countered with, "Yeah but she could've gotten off anywhere." Korogra interrupted, "Save it, we've got company." Sky arrived saying, "Do you need a prince my princesses?" Stella shouts his name and Tecna said, "Yes, we all saw him, we all know his name, no need to yell." Flora then asked, "Riven isn't with you?" Korogra rose an eyebrow, "Who?" Brandon said, "Riven? After the incident at the Rose Ball he's out of our group." Timmy added, "He decided to join another group of specialists, which is fine by us." Bloom said, "We've got to find Musa, she went to Magix." Brandon said, "Well get in then. That's where we're going, you can fill us in on the way."

Brandon picks Musa up on the scanner and said, "There she is. Uh oh, looks like the witches are after her and she stuck in a dead-end." They then hear a hiss and look to see the hatch opening with Korogra standing by it, turning to them he said, "Ya might want to hurry, that's a lot of witches." Before lowering his goggles over his eyes and jumping out, only to fly past them using his aura as rockets. Making it to where Musa was he cut the Aura Rockets and went into a free-fall, gathering his aura in is fist he went into a sharp dive and slammed his aura covered fist into the ground creating a shockwave that took out a chunk of witches. He then asked, "You alright Musa?" She nodded and asked, "Yeah, but didn't you say your powers are unstable?" Shrugging he said, "I did say that, but fighting seems to stabilize them." Just as Icy was about to insult them the wall was blasted apart by the Red Fountain ship and the others stepped out, and the guy that Korogra assumed was Riven started fighting Brandon. As they were occupied some of the other witches tried to advance on the girls and Korogra only to be blocked by Sky, Korogra mentally shrugged, 'I'm almost certain I'll get their names mixed up' before diving aside as Icy shoots energy balls at them. Bloom said to the others, "Oh, this looks bad! Let's transform." Korogra's hands erupt in aura as the Winx transform, however just as they finish Stormy hits Tecna with a lightning bolt knocking her out Timmy then runs to check on her while Korogra throws aura spheres to intercept a second bolt which partially works except it hits his shoulder. At the same time Icy shoots ice shards at Stella who ducks behind a car which catches fire, despite the argument earlier Musa tries to help only for Darcy to get in the way and use her powers to knock her out of the air. On the ground Darcy creates illusions of seven more of herself saying now me, myself and I, and the rest of us are gonna finish you off. Sky throws a phantom-boomerang which takes out the copies and knocks the real one down, unfortunately other witches blast him and he hits the ground by Musa.

Korogra's anger starts to build subsequently causing his aura to grow wild, jumping to Sky and Musa he said, "Musa, go get Stella." She nods and he blasts the witches that were gaining on them. Stormy is battling Bloom and Flora only for her 'Voltage Slap' to knock Flora to the ground, when Bloom asks, she says, "I'm good." Icy is starting to freeze Timmy and Tecna as Musa gets Stella from behind the car, she tries to follow her as she went to help Tecna and Timmy only for Darcy to get in the way saying, "This is a fun game, it's called crash-test fairy." And animated cars to surround her which hit her, knocking her out. Korogra launches himself and decks her in the face saying, "You know, you'd look better beaten to a pulp." She shakes it of and blasts him, landing in a daze he hears Darcy say, "And this is what I call 'auto-destruct'" gathering the cars in a group and was about to drop them on Musa. For a moment it felt like time itself stopped, he saw Tecna unconscious as she, Timmy, and Stella were starting to freeze, Sky and Flora are injured on the ground, Brandon is locked with Riven in a stand-off, Musa is unconscious about to be crushed by the cars Darcy has, finally Bloom is struggling to get past Stormy trying to get to Musa. His aura then exploded, just as it did when the Aura Matrix first activated and his clothes changed to his gear at the same time Bloom started to give off a lot of power. Stormy notices and calls, "Icy! Check your crystal!" Halting her attack, she says, "Whisperia, show me, show me the dragon power." The crystal forms and pulses giving off sound however the crystal cracks with one side glowing showing the dragon power and the other reacting to the similar yet very different power Korogra's giving off. They both yell, releasing the power and the alley is engulfed by the blue and orange from their powers. The power throws the Trix to the ground where Riven runs to her saying, "Darcy! Babe come, on." The other witches bolt out of fear and Icy shouts, "Retreat! Now!" Sky asks what that power was and Brandon responds, "I have no idea, bro." The two then land before Bloom collapses to her knees and Korogra faceplants as Sky approaches Bloom hears Korogra breathing lightly, clearly asleep. Brandon and Sky drag him into the ship. On the way back to Alfea Brandon hands Bloom a drink saying, "Have some heroes brew. It'll bring you back to yourself in no time." As she drinks it she said, "Looks like Korogra's Aura Matrix was noticed by the Trix, I don't think they know what it is though. Since they were looking for the Dragon Power, which I apparently have."

 **A/N: I'm gonna cut it here, next time is the midterm test thing and I'll go from there.**

 **read and review**


End file.
